Restoring the Tattered Banner
by Voice Of Lyssa
Summary: Time progressed in the land of Tyria. The slumber of heros and of their story continued on. The discovery of ancient texts would lead to their awakening. Their story was ready to be told. Their fight to be taken up. For Gold, For Glory, For the Guild
1. So the Journey Begins

So the Journey Begins

A single translated word spurred one of the greatest linguists out of the lecture halls of White Stronghold and into the research field. The word came from an excavation from deep within the Magragun Jungle in recently found ruins. A book from the ancient Order of the Holy Mantle was found. In and of itself that was not surprising, they were found nearly everywhere. What spurred such a hasty action of such size, cost and secrecy was two fold. The author and the first word translated were of great importance. It was the original journal of Saul D'Alessio, the legendary defender of Ancient Kryta. The book they received was mostly copied. They were delivered directly to the office of the Ascalonian Research and Development School's Dean. , Dean and founder of the School, looked over the pages quietly double checking the translations. The fireplace crackled as the sun slowly set at the horizon. He found himself staring at just one word. Mursaat. Gersold looked up and waved in the man at the doofrway. He opened up a drawer pulled out some of his special reserve and filled two bottom heavy glasses with some of the golden liquid. "You know this is a good opportunity", Gersold said as he slid the glass to his guest. "We can send who you wanted down there to inspect all of this. But, are you sure this is who you want?" His guest nodded and sipped the drink, savoring the strong bitter flavor. "Well then we need to move quietly to get this all done quickly. I can't give you much of a window to get things done on your end." The two men finished their drinks; the quiet visitor placed his glass back on the desk. Gersold rose from his chair and escorted his guest to the door. "One last thing my old friend," Gersold said as he placed his hand on the knob, "You were right this place has been of use to us." The guest looked up at Gersold and smiled, "Yes, it has been and it will continue to be so my old friend." With that the man departed into the maze of halls.

Shortly after Gersold visited eleven linguists and told them to meet at the gate room early the next morning and to pack to travel over land. All of the travelers wore the cloak of the traveler that any traveling scholar would wear, adorned with brilliant reds and blues intertwining in knot-work patterns around the hem of their white hooded-cloaks, rising in the back to form an arcane symbol for knowledge at the bottom of the back. Gersold handed two sealed envelopes to Dorian, the leader of the linguists this expedition and skilled if egotistical linguist and translation specialist. "Now, Dorian, the first is to be opened in Lion's Gate that is for your eyes only." Dorian started to glare at Gersold not enjoying being told how to run an expedition. Gersold smiled in turn, "The latter is for you and the mercenary group's leader to read." Dorian's glare turned rapidly into surprise as color faded from his face, "Mercenary? Wh… why do we need those people?" Gersold placed a reassuring hand on Dorian's shoulder, "They are there to make sure the workers do not bother you and your work. Dorian, you've lead nearly fifty expeditions. This one is by far the most important. Against my better judgment I will share one extra thing with you. This expedition is about a language that was more based in legend and lore than in history. Should you perform as you have in the past, well the council will be forced to finally accept my request to have you finally made chair of the Research and Expedition department." A smile crossed Dorian's face,"Yes, that would be good of them to finally do. Lets go, we've wasted far too much time here blabbering about."

They travelled quickly along the magical gate network the humans had constructed over the past few generations going from the far northern reaches to the shore line of Lion's Gate in the matter of a few hours as opposed to months of hard travel. Upon arriving Dorian opened the letter and scoffed immediately. "I'm supposed to lead these vagabonds through some dense jungle instead of using the ROADS? What in the world was that old bat thinking? Ugh, well at least this is going to be to someplace new this time."

Dorian was the epitome of what the common man despised in scholars and aristocrats. A frail man who had a temper flared worse than the Norns of legend and a glare of despise towards his fellow man only hear of in the now extinct Charr. He scowled as he looked over the near dozen other linguists that he was forced to take with him. Grumbling as he looked over his orders from the Council. "Order, who do they THINK they are!" Dorian hissed at the document, "I alone am enough to figure it all out, I don't need anyone else. Especially this group of intellectually stunted... stunted… stunted... NINCOMPOPS!" He crumpled up the paper and shoved it into his pack. Walking towards the group he examined them a bit closer, only one of them being worth of any note. A tall burly man wearing loose dark colored clothing seemingly fit for sailors or pirates who seemed more physically suited to day labor than to researching words and markings. However, he was an expert in cross cultural markings, with a frighteningly high amount of knowledge in ancient markings. Dorian stared at the group for some time wondering why the Council ordered this group to come. There were dozens of other, significantly more qualified individuals out there to help with the excavation and translation. This group is hardly fit for something this delicate and work intensive. "Well," Dorian whispered to himself feeling the power of his ego rise, "perhaps it's to show them how to do it. Yes, that must be the reason. They finally understand the brilliance that is Dorian Siconal. And they want me to impart my vast knowledge and experience in the field on these idiotic fools. Yes, that makes sense. It feels good to finally be appreciated"

The hustle and bustle of Lion's Gate has been well on its way but held little interest with the group. They all gathered and waited by the exit to the west waiting for their escort. The curious looks from the townsperson and traveling merchants alike bothered most of the group. The constant and stern gaze from the local military the Gate Defenders did little to quell the unease in their stomachs. Thankfully their wait was short, from the crowed walked forward three individuals walking directly towards the group. Dorian played close attention as they grew closer. Two men and one woman walked quickly as they weaved in and out of the crowds. Their cloaks had no hoods on them and were different for each individual. The woman wore a black and red cloak partially opened revealing traditional leather armor. Her red hair, tied behind her head, showed off the sharp features and violet eyes. Dorian found himself impressed with her beauty, noting the only thing missing was a smile. One of the men wore a more common cloak and would be easily lost in the hustle and bustle. His head was shaven and skin was tanned like that of farmers he too wore a stern look his cold brown eyes seemed to measure up everyone around Dorian. The last man wore something far more noticeable than his companions. A bright white cloak seemed to shrug off the mud from the ground. A royal blue dye was obviously applied and very well all around the neck and shoulders. This man was the only one to smile, and warmly, at the group.

As they drew closer the woman walked off to the guards by the gate and started talking to them. The two men stepped in front of the group and waited for their undivided attention. The man in white spoke, "Please gather your things and be ready to head out in the next few minutes. My name is Jenkis, he is Perious, and the woman is Ruby. We are your guides and escorts." Jenkis a man of average height and build, brown hair and blue eyes looked over at Dorian, "You are Dorian, I was told to hand you this signet ring to confirm that we are indeed your escorts." Dorian accepted the signet and looked it over and compared it to the imprint of the wax, "Well, at least you aren't a bunch of slackers, unlike some OTHER people I am forced to travel with", he spat towards the group as he marched off to the gate. Jenkis sighed and looked at the group. "Well this will be enjoyable at the very least." They passed through the gate, the guards now saluting the group as they passed through.

Days and many miles had passed with Jenkis leading the group quickly over land, showing them shortcuts and obscured pathways. The linguists were impressed with their knowledge of the landscape. Few even spoke aloud of the speed they traveled. Dorian found himself quietly agreeing with them, they were cutting a quick path through the land, while tiring he knew traveling by wagon would likely get them to the same place around the same time. The forests turned into plains as they avoided as much contact as possible, stopping overnight only twice to replenish some supplies or get information about how the weather has been. Soon they found themselves at the edge of the Magragun Jungle. Only a few more days of traveling and they would arrive. Dorian pulled out the crumpled paper and checked the date. He froze in a moment when he realized they were about to arrive a full week ahead of time, he looked upon the three mercenaries, who were talking to the other linguists, as if they were from not of this world. He collected himself after some time and walked over to the gathering.

"Now, I'm handing out some trinkets here I want all of you to wear," Jenkis said as he handed out vine necklaces with silver trinkets to all of the linguists. "I'm certain many of you are wondering why. I guess I should answer that question and another that has been bubbling in your mind," he noticed Dorian approach and moved to allow him in to the small gathering giving a respectful nod, "Master Dorian." Dorian smiled with satisfaction and returned the nod. "Now, you have not doubt noticed that we have traveled a great distance in the matter of just under two weeks when it should take three weeks by carriage. The reason is because of me. I am a healer. Not the garden variety you find who uses bandages, rather I can use the divine arts of healing." He made a few gestures with one hand and small motes of white and gold light came up from the necklaces he handed to them all. The linguists watched delighted at the talent this man had. "We stopped and ate food I prepared and infused with my magic to remove all stress, fatigue and everything else that could have slowed us down. We will not be stopping to rest in the jungle, as no one will be able to see us as opposed to the plains and forests. We are a few days out from reaching the site and we promised to get you there on time. If you would please wear the necklaces or at the very least keep it on your person I can keep all of us at peak shape. Thank you." Dorian stepped forward a scowl on his face "And where is MINE? I've noticed you've given EVERYONE else one and yet not the leader of them." Dorian crossed his arms and tapped his foot. Perious reached into his satchel and pulled out a dark wood box and speaking for the first time barely louder than a hushed whisper "That is simple, dear Dorian. We have something very, unique, for you to wear in our travel through this jungle. I do hope you find it to your taste." He opened it and revealed a golden chain with an obsidian icon hanging off it. "It is… acceptable", Dorian spat as he snatched it from the box and quickly placed it on his person. Perious let a small twisted smile break through to the surface as he turned to put away the box. The group checked their necklaces and secured their traveling packs, anxious about the last leg of their journey, but ready to start going.

The night sky bled into a stunning morning sunrise over the mountains. The night mist acting like a prism adding more colors to the start of the morning. Travelers have called these rare events Lyssa's Gaze, due to the entrancing and fleeting nature of it. No time was available to entertain such a sight however for this group of travelers. They were getting ready to continue their struggling through the jungle. Several days have passed as they worked their way through the jungle. Jenkis was true to his word no one in the party grew tired, hungry or thirsty for that matter. All was going well until the sudden female scream from ahead of the group, as everyone looked up Ruby had disappeared. The group quickly converged on the location where Ruby once was and found a massive hole, light mingled with dust obscuring the view of the bottom. Jenkis pushed in front of the group and leaned into the hole. "Ruby, are you there? Are you ok?" A few moments of silence tortured the group. "Yes, I'm here. I'm not all that great right now. You really might want to hurry up and get down here." Ruby's voice sounded breathless and softened the longer she talked. Perious had already fastened a knotted rope to the base of a particularly sturdy plant and tossed it over the edge. Jenkis nimbly went down the rope to tend to Ruby. Minutes passed by and slowly the dust settled giving the group a haze filled look at the Ruby and Jenkis. A white and light with amber tones reached their eyes. The sound of the jungle quieted down enough to hear a sonorous chant coming from Jenkis as the deep and painful looking wounds on Ruby mended quickly. "As soon as she is stable climb up and let us hurry on our way Jenkis. She was foolish enough to tumble like an IDIOT and cost us time." The linguists, used to Dorian's antics just hung their heads in shame. "It is only proper. AFTER, you get us to our destination. I may allow you to come back for her." Dorian leaned over the hole and scowled at Jenkis oblivious to the wounded woman, "JENKIS! Are you even listening to me? Huh? ", he stormed away from the hole muttering angrily to himself. Dorian's internal tirade was cut off as the sound of ground falling mixed with shouts and screams of the linguists. Dorian rushed back to the hole and peered down. The linguists, his entourage, his companions laid sprawled across the floor.

The ground starts to shift again, slowly covering over the hole that was once there. Dorian froze as it seemed his fellow linguists were going to be eaten by the land. Pangs of regrets and remorse coursed through his mind. He slowly stepped back step by step until he bumped into something. Moving with good speed and spinning quickly, Dorian was able to breathe an audible sigh of relief. "Oh, Its just you Perious. We need to find a way to get them out of there. We don't know what happened to them." Perious just smiled at him. "What. Why are you just standing there? PERIOUS, we must get them out. I order you to help me. You are here to serve at the leisure of the leader of the expedition!" Perious just shook his head and laughed coldly. "Is that so dear Dorian? Perhaps you should open up the _other_ letter and read it." Dorian looked confused at Perious as he reached into his pocket. Pulling out the other letter, Dorian's hand start to shake and his body went cold as he started to read the letter. "I… I… I don't understand. What does he mean by this?" Perious' indifferent pose and expression quickly turned menacing. "You don't know dear Dorian? Must I also explain that to you? You are no longer needed. You were a pawn to be used to get the pieces in place for what we need. But do not worry, for I have claimed a use for you."

Dorian's mind raced, he knew to flee. He needed to run. The road was less than a mile from where he was. If he ran he might be able to make it there before Perious caught him. Even though he wanted to run, knew he needed to run, he found his feet stuck in the ground. "My dear Dorian, perhaps you have been ill informed of just who we are. Yes, we are mercenaries. However our cause is our own. What we earn we use to further establish ourselves or members of ours around the world. The man you call Gersold The White is one of our oldest members. He heads up just one of our branches. Yes, Dorian, I do know what's racing through your mind. You were just a piece that we toyed with," Perious chuckled a bit, "Please, excuse me dear Dorian. It's just that I love giving this speech to people. I unveil all of our plans and goals and ambitions for our group with great pride and gusto. Why? Well unlike the criminal masterminds in the poorly written novels in this day and age, I'm going to keep you as a minion." A sick smile crossed his lips showing his white teeth. Perious drew a symbol in the air and started his spell "Xens Kivs Lus Nox Mimz. Dom Fuliz Co Xenz Kivs." A green light sparkled in the air following his tracing in the air entrancing Dorian. Dorian breathed in slowly feeling nothing, no pain, no burning, nothing. "Was the spell a dud? Was this just a fake out? Why would Master Perious do such a thing?" He thought to himself. Dorian's eyes went wide, "Master Perious? Why would I think of something like that? Why would I call him master? I have no reason to obey. No reason what so ever. I must never disobey him." As Dorian felt his mind slowly slip from his control being twisted by the incantation, he saw an image from the deepest and darkest nightmares he ever felt. The image of Perious had drastically changed. He stood before him, paler than snow with blood red hair and blank white eyes staring at him. He felt his physical body start changes and he knew in his soul that he would not be who he was anymore.

Below the ground Jenkis had already set up and lit a set of torches. He set them carefully in the strewn debris around the room working quickly to pull everyone to safety. "Well, I really am glad I made those necklaces sturdy", Jenkis said with a laugh. The linguists looked at him with awe, "You saved us" "Oh thank you!" The linguists poured out the compliments to a smiling Jenkis who just waved them off. "Now, now everyone lets contain our joy pick up the torches and get ready to move, the ceiling is far too high and the rope is gone." With that the linguists took in the place that surrounded them. Rubble covered what looked to be steps leading away, covered in the rocks and dirt from their recent fall. Beyond that the look of hewn stone blocks covered the steps. The chamber was quite large, giving them all more than enough room to be seated, even if it was uncomfortable. Two of the walls had heavily blocked passageways leaving only one option. The youngest linguists perked up and looked around the room frantically for a few seconds and scrambled over to the rubble, "Is Miss Ruby… is… is she?" A hand was placed on her shoulder, "Oh me? I'm fine. Stuff like that happens all the time to me. Thankfully I've got good back up." She playfully waved at Jenkis who shook his head. "I hate to get serious right now, but we're underground in a series of tunnels that no one has been in for an unknown period of time." He gave the group a stern look. "The necklaces will continue to protect you so don't worry about that. Please stay between the people with the torches, this is so that we can keep track of everyone." The Luxon looked around "Eh, what about Dorian and Perious? Dey aren't down here with us. Dey gonna be fine?" Ruby grabbed two torches, handed one to the Luxon as she spoke, "Perious is probably more skilled at survival than any one we could've brought. There is little that can happen that he can't survive, or any number of people who he can't take care of." She flashed a smile to the group, who sighed with relief. Jenkis locked eyes with hers and motioned for her to lead. "Ok, we can chat while we start on our way out. Make sure to leave nothing here. Ruby will be in the lead, half of the group follows her. Mr. Luxon please be the torch bearer in the middle. Everyone else go next. I'll be in the rear." Everyone followed Jenkis' commands and walked down the wide hallway watching the torchlight dance off the dark stone.

After the group left from the blocked hallways stepped a half dozen apparitions who looked at one another. They turned their attention to one who emerged from the rubble by the stairs. With a few gestures the transparent figures walked into the walls to watch and follow the group. The ghost at the stairs remained and clasped his hands on a medallion around its neck for a few moments before following as well.


	2. Intent Made Known

Intent Made Known

The group crept on down the dimly lit path huddled around the torch bearers. Ruby slowed down and let the group pass feigning interest in scratches and markings along the cold stone. "Go on ahead," she whispered with a smile, "Perhaps something here can help us figure out what this place is, and hopefully tell us another way out." She pulled the large Luxon alongside of her using the torch he carried to provide her light as she mumbled to herself while moving her fingers across the ruins. Some of the linguists stopped and looked slightly worried over the loss of a torch. Jenkis coughed quietly and slowed his pace a bit. "Remember what happened to me not long ago standing near her? I wonder what would happen inside of this delightful place." As a group they all resumed their pace, hoping to distance themselves from the potential fall out of any accidents. As their steps became softer in the distance and the flicker of their lights grew more distance Ruby sighed with annoyance "Finally, they're gone. Too damn annoying for their own good." Crossing her arms and standing she witnessed the torch light in the distance disappear, "I take it they never shut up?" The large Luxon sighed, "Dey aren't dat bad." His deep voice reverberating against the stone, creating soft echoes that seemed to accent their distance from the group. "So, dis is gonna happen, right? I mean I dun wanna be rainen on the party but…" Ruby placed a finger across his lips, her crimson eyes seemed to emanate a light of their own "Oh, I'm sure. We wouldn't dare bring them here for the rite if they weren't." She paused, "But you shouldn't worry you big lug. You know what will happen, and what will be given up." The Luxon smiled at that, "Yea, but dey don't."

Far ahead of the two Jenkis lead the linguists down twisting and winding corridors, hushed whispers from the group coming in fits and starts. Not known for his hearing Jenkis could only make out a few words here and there, but that didn't matter. He could feel their curiosity and fear battling it out in all of them behind him. A wicked smile cracked along his face. Glancing over his shoulder at them he knew it was almost time for the real surprise to be brought out into the light. "If only you knew, then it would just be all the better," he whispered softly to himself. "Huh? What would be better? What are you mumbling about up there?" an attentive linguist spitted out towards Jenkis. Quickly suppressing the anger and wiping the smile off of his face he looked over his shoulder, "To find something other than twisting and winding one way hallways, or would you prefer only this for the rest of our time down here?" The linguist was quickly silenced by the venomous retort. Jenkis stopped short, causing the group to slow to a stop just behind him.

Before any could speak their eyes were transfixed on what caused Jenkis to stop in his tracks. A golden double door sparkled in the torch light. Its plain façade belied by its ornate handles. The left handle looked like it was set ablaze. The torch light flickering off its curves added to the effect its designed must have intended with only a portion of the back looking untouched. Its counterpart was also its opposite. The handle looked as if it was exposed the frigeded expanses of the north and just recently placed there. The bar encased in thick ice, again with only a portion of the back seemingly untouched. At the point where the two handles conjoined two heavily faded symbols sat across the two massive doors beyond the hope of being read.

As Jenkis raised the torch some letters at the top became visible as the light flickered. "Gi Suma. Gi Ruzam. Gi Seprus." The group read in unison. "What do you think it means?" "An exit?" "Or an execution room?" "Perhaps a library?" "Maybe a Tomb?" The linguists buzzed with some excitement, their fear fading quickly at the mysterious language. Jenkis reached out and pushed open the golden door, "Only one way to find out." As he pushed the doors didn't move. He handed off his torch to a linguist and leaned in with his shoulder. Even straining with all of his might he could not budge the door. He grasped the fire handle, braced his legs and pulled. No movement from the door on this attempt either. The group sighed as he was handed his torch back. The linguists turned towards one another quietly discussing the design of the door, but found themselves turning towards their current fate.

The youngest linguist held a torch just below the handles and examined the doors. "I think there's a lever back there we need to press", her quiet voice carried well in the silence of the group. She reached behind the bar encased in ice and a soft click quickly garnered attention. The door started to budge but ever so slightly. The linguists quickly gathered and examined the door way. After a few minutes they noticed many buttons behind the handles spaced out that only one could be pressed with each hand. Jenkis too the other torch in his free hand to free up another linguist. The group followed the lead of the young girl and grabbing with one hand and each pressing a small button and got ready to pull. They looked back at Jenkis expectantly, who just shook his head "I'm holding the torches, plus we don't know what happens if you release a button. Let's not take the chance." The group, filled with fear of having another encounter like Ruby did squeezed hard making sure to not release the button pressed. "Ok, on the count of three pull. One. Two. Three!" Grunts and groans of the linguists filled the air as the door started to slide open, slowly at first then easier until the door was opened enough for two to walk abreast through it.

The linguists glanced at one another breathlessly, some involuntarily letting go of their buttons. They realized their actions and looked around. The ceiling didn't cave in. The floor didn't drop out from under them. More importantly the door stayed put. Jenkis passed around some water and let them regained their strength before pressing on. The youngest linguist, while sitting on the floor, looked at her hand and saw a single finger was bleeding. She looked up at the group with a worried look. None of the group, save Jenkis, took note of her anxiety. He took a knee next to her and cleaned up the wound. "Only a small pin prick on your finger, next time don't rush in. You'll get far worse than that." He helped her up and started to usher the group forward.

Behind them just out of the reach of the light the specters watched with anticipation, wondering what would happen now that they were inside of the sealed room. They were quickly scattered at the sound of approaching steps from behind, knowing that whatever it was, it would satisfy the need that had been growing in them. Unseen the blood drawn from the linguists concentrating around the symbols. Finally settling in the grooves of the symbols making them fresh as if they were freshly made.

The group found their way inside of the room, squinting about straining for sight. They fumbled around for some time until Jenkis found a few braziers near them and lit them. Part of the room lit revealing some stone statues standing over stone tombs. The images transfixed the linguists. A man and a woman in what would be light and loose fitting clothing their arms intertwined as they stood back to back. Symbols reliefs were carved over the tomb and the clothing. Two young female linguists stared awestruck by them. "Find something useful there or have you just never seen a statue before?" Jenkis spat as he was walking around the room lighting more braziers as he wound his way around the room. 'Its… it's the old Aranic symbology. What the first Arcanicites used to control magic even after it was mostly sealed away. It was considered more of a myth and story, but here it is in stone," one quipped. "It's not so much that its here, but that it's the symbols that are found in the oldest of writings, and not what is taught to others. Its unusual for someone to actually get it right," the other followed up breathlessly. The others found themselves examining a single statue, transfixed with one aspect or another. A thin woman whose face was hidden by a mask knelt down holding a bow in one hand, petting a large flamingo with the other. The clothing etched in stone seemed to hide the statue itself amid the stone. "A true ranger," Its examiner whispered, turning its attention to the painted flamingo each feather fleshed out and painted, "such detail." Around the room similar comments bore out as Jenkis found himself facing the stairs at the far end of the room. He turned slowly and looked at them and whispered, "The pieces fall where they should."

One linguist stepped back from his statue of an older healer leaning heavily on a staff and looked around the room. "You know," he cleared his throat and raised his voice slightly; "you know I think this is a guild's burial tomb. One that is intact and untouched by looters or archeologist." The room fell silent as all eyes fell upon him. "Think about it. The entrance was very well hidden, probably not what we found. A roof could have just collapsed out of pure luck. The hallways were not booby trapped; there were no real warnings of 'Do not venture down yonder path' or anything like that. Now we find ourselves here staring at statues so well carved they seem to live on their own." Jenkis smiled to himself at that comment. The man continued, "Each one here seems to embody what they did, rangers, aristocrats, arcanist, warriors, what have you. Each one of these people must have died around the same time, or were of the same cast within the guild. The time and craftsmanship of all of these is just unbelievable. I'm pretty sure none of us have ever seen anyth…" His words cut off by a shriek and the sound of someone scrambling away. A woman in the middle of the room scurried quickly away from the statue she was examining and into the arms of another linguist. Her body shook as she looked at the statue with wide eyes. As some tried to comfort her, the rest looked at the statue and saw what must have startled her so quickly. The statue was a woman in an elegant layered gown, who seemingly just placing a mask on her face with one hand. The other reached out invitingly to anyone sanding in front of her. What was once an empty hand now had a small glowing orb in it, colors of reds, blues, greens, white, and black swirled around casting light out into the room. The linguist found his voice again as everyone huddled in the middle, "Perhaps Mr. Jenkis we should be finding our way out of here?" Jenkis stood atop a small raised area with another statue aside him, "Leave? But why would you want to leave? Especially when the real fun has yet to be begin. You see, this is a guild tomb, but not just any guild tomb. This guild fought along side of the old gods and fought for one of their banners long after they left this world." The light swirling around became darker and wilder as Jenkis spoke.

"But don't worry. You won't miss a thing." Jenkis smiled wickedly putting his hands together he bowed his head and chanted, "Gui jun fih keth. Mouw Zxchu listch Iop num ves reti ma." The linguist confusion was replaced with fear as a loud ringing quickly assaulted them, crippling some immediately as they covered their ears and screamed. A few stumbled slowly trying to reach the exit, Jenkis' chanting sunk into their minds. A sharp pain beyond anything they have ever felt tormented them. As the pain continued the words of the chant seemed to change. "Vas gui not our final rest. Hwoij! Jxiz!" The pain grew in intensity along with Jenkis' chant. Then as suddenly as his chant softened and slowed, the pain subsided, but the words he spoke became clear in their minds. "Let what has been done be unmade. Dethroned god of secrets. Hear an old man's prayer. Let it be rekindled, let it be refrozen. Let those who what has been hidden be reborn anew!" The room shook violently causing the linguists to fall to the ground. As suddenly as it started it all stopped. The linguists slowly rose to their feet and, after a moment to collect themselves, ran as quickly as they could to the door. Their panic and fear of what would be only made them wish to move faster and exit the room. Their hope to flee was dashed as the Luxon blocked the doorway and stopped their mad dash to the halls cold. He pushed them back into the room, their bodies unable to compete with the former soldier in strength. Behind him Ruby and Perious slipped into the room and closed either side of the door. "We need to get out of here!" "Yes, you don't know what they intend!" "Please, have mercy!"

Perious licked his lips, "Leave? But you just came to our home. Perhaps you might not know how to be a proper guest, but I'm certain we could teach you to behave." His eye color slowly drained away as he laughed and drew symbols in the air. As his cackling ended another rumble shook the room, causing the linguists to question their balance. Hope faded from their eyes as they saw the door sink into the floor. "Now, perhaps its time for all of you to get comfortable, as we have much to do… squirming is allowed, it just makes it all the more delectable!"


	3. No Tolling of Alarms

No Tolling of Alarms

Slowly Perious and Ruby walked on either side of the room behind the statues towards alter the where Jenkis stood. The linguists watched Perious' movements, transfixed in terror at his words. As Perious ascended up the stairs he removed his cloak. The linguists forgot for a moment of the terror his words struck in them. They marveled at the intricate dye and craftsmanship of his clothing. No, it couldn't be clothing. The material was too hard and the joints made it look to be one piece. A full suit of black leather, with fabric and metal accents made little sound. The oil on the leather held a soft sheen in the flame light and lessened the sound it made while he moved. Red and blue dye mimicked the door handles, reminding them of what was their last hope of escaping this nightmare. Perious slowly turned from the top of the stairs his hair turning blood red, seemingly sucking out color from his skin. Perious looked over at Ruby with a smile as she changed as well. Her change was more literal. She removed the cloak to show off dark armor with no markings or accents. The light seemed to be sucked into the armor, no shimmer or sheen was visible. She produced a small glass vial that contained a red liquid that matched her hair. Slowly applying it to her index finger she drew tribal markings over her right eye, several broad strokes with minor accents around the top, and bottom of her eye with both sides left open. A malevolent aura seemed to ooze from the freshly placed liquid.

The linguists looked in horror at the three of them. Cold sweats broke and silent prayers were uttered as their eyes darted back and forth. Jenkis slowly stepped down the stairs with the same smile he always had. Its meaning finally revealed to the group. He coughed for a moment into his fist and drew in a breath. "Well now, welcome to one of our homes. Please do make yourselves comfortable as you will be with us for a while." Giving them no time to react Jenkis traced symbols in the air and started chanting, the ear piercing ringing started up again. "Luix mei huij fuij-ldge overcome what is enshrined here. From the light within the mist, let the essence entombed within take root. The seed of life, planted ages ago blossom and give us the fruit of our toil." Ending the chant and tracing, Jenkis reached out towards the group with his arms in an inviting gesture to the linguists. The invitation was not taken up by the now trembling fearful linguists. The youngest linguist turned to the Luxon and pleaded, "Please! You need to help us, they'll get you too, all of us need to…" Her voice trailed off as she looked, really looked at the Luxon. The makeup used to make his skin look tanned enough to be a man of the sea was starting to flake and peal off. Beneath it was fair skin more akin to those from the low lands to the East, not something belonging to a people who live out at sea for most of their lives.

"You, you're one of them. I can't believe this." She wiped the tears that were blurring her vision away. "Why? Why would you work for these people? What happens if they turned on you? They'll do to you what they are now doing to us." The man stepped forward and placed a finger over her lips to silence her, "My dear lady, they could never turn against me. Nor would they dare for they are apart of my guild and fellow worshipers of the same seven gods that I follow and embrace." His voice grew deeper with every sentence. Almost comforting to the linguist he spoke to. She was very aware of the others behind her still wrapped up completely in fear. She felt it too, but not as powerful as before. The man stepped back and cracked a small smile. Her vision blurred once again, this time not by tears. Her body felt light and a little bit drained. Her head lolled about until she looked towards the raised portion of the room. She saw small white orbs floating slowly away from the group. With a single thin strand drawn back attaching a single orb to each linguist. "What in the world is this," was the last thought that crossed her mind as she closed her eyes and fell hard to the ground.

With a flick of her hair Ruby walked on top of the bodies of the linguists, "Well since that's done I'll be heading to gather the other groups and get this done at our main temple. I hope you boys do place nice. I don't want to be cleaning up any major messes." She looked at them, Jenkis' eyes were bright and smiling, his face mirrored such emotions. Perious had that look of satisfaction gained after a job well done. Slowly Ruby turned and walked past the last member of their group pausing as she waited for the doorway to rise from the ground. "Sir, we all know you do what is best for the guild. So I feel odd that I want to ask you, why are we doing this? We retired from this world content to come back in small groups from time to see how our descendents have faired." For a few minutes the only sound was the flicker of the flame. "Yes, you all do deserve such an answer. Please, all of you come out before me and listen." The specters oozed out from the sides of the room behind all of the statues, each one flickering in and out of materialization. The man's eyes watched all of them carefully as they all filled into the room.

When all were settled the man breathed deeply in and out. "I promised all of you the same thing when you kneeled before the guild leadership. That I will do the following for all of you; I would make sure all of your names would be remembered. All names would be spoken with reverence. To that end I have pushed all hard. To achieve that, we have battled on the front lines of history leaving our mark on every battlefield." The spirits shifted slightly in position, while Jenkis and Perious nodded in agreement to his words. "The world has changed much from when we truly walked the land. Creatures we knew are now gone. Foes and friends have shed this mortal coil, their banners lay un-manned. The sound of the drum has been drowned by the roar of trumpets for their monarchs and the lock step march replaced by the din of peace and safety. The minds of those who walk this land now wish to forego the words and ballads of wars of old. With that our work has been moved from the storyteller and song to seeking out the dust of time. We have moved from the campfires and taverns to the lecture hall and academies. Resurrecting the past from tomes once thought lost. Those of us who left the mists now work to find what we never lost, but those of life alone have forgotten."

He paused and looked at each spirit individually, locking his gaze with their blurred faces. With a simple gesture towards the people strewn about the middle of the room sweeping across the room towards the floating essence stripped from those on the ground. "With that, my dear friends, we shall begin the true restoration of your names. Today we restore you with all that once was on this land. Please proceed to your assigned rooms and await one of us to finish what has been started. Never falter. Never flag. Never fail." He turned to Ruby and looked her in the eye, "Well, does that answer your question?" Shifting her weight to her back foot Ruby crossed her arms. "Hmmm… Mostly, it does answer a few things that seemed to be loose ends for the three of us. In any case I'm off. Don't want to keep the young ones waiting." With a final nod and wave Ruby headed back down the hallway they had just lead their victims down.

The sound of a fire slowly stirred the young woman. She sighed in frustration, the light of the fire rousing her from a fitful sleep. The smell of freshly made bread surrounded her. A smile crossed her lips and with a hushed voice, "I'll be in the kitchen to help you clean up Mom. Just let me stay in for a while longer." The sounds of voices talking reached her slowly waking mind. She eased herself up slowly feeling sore across her body. She drew in long slow breaths with some effort. "Oh, that is the last time I let Darvak talk me into going to those parties," she though to herself. She lifted off the comforters and slid her legs over the side. Looking around the standard sleeping quarters of the university what it lacked gave her pause. The room was too clean for it to be hers, the notes of long lost languages were always scattered about, with a tome or two on her table. Yet this room was pristine. A lone leather bound book that was far too well kept for it to be anything from the library. She swung her legs off the bed to touch warm stone floor, yet another thing her room lacked, and slowly walked to the tome. Sitting slowly in one of the wooden chairs at the table she gingerly opened and gazed at the pages. Flipping from page to page few pieces of the text was readily readable. All of it was about the soil and produce from farms around the city of Rin. Her fingers rested on the word. "Rin, where have I seen you before?" She finished flipping through the tome. While the words were nearly gone, the pages and binding looked to be in very good condition. It was an oddity, much like everything else. She stood up and walked towards the door pausing to look in a mirror. She reached up and touched her short hair neatly combed and freshly washed, it smelt of raspberries. Her sleeping garments were not of the stiff linen she wore normally. It was a softer fabric, silk likely. But such a thing would be expensive; no one would spend so lavishly on something used so sparingly. The gown contained the same marks as her traveling cloak, all weaved into the fabric from creation not embroidered as she expected. Puzzling over yet another odd point, she opened the door to her room and was confronted by another strange sight.

Her room exited into a long meeting room of some sort. Half a dozen doors flanked the hall marked by symbols on each door. One end was a double set of sturdy looking dark oak doors. Her amber eyes slowly drifted towards the source of the voices. Down around the far end of the hall she saw people talking and eating, laughing and joking. She recognized the voices and half ran to the group. One of the figures stood up and walked towards her wearing similar garments. "Darvak! I thought… I thought you were," she crashed into the man almost sending him flying onto the ground. "Urk, I thought I was too Kana. I thought you were too." Darvak slowly rubbed the back of her head soothing her nerves. "Kana, you need to sit here and listen for a bit with us. Apparently there is something we need to learn." Holding his arm in an eagle like grasp she nodded slowly and sat down amongst the group.

To one side of the group seated near the fire was an elegantly dressed woman. Her dark green and gold gown billowed and flowed around the seat. The gown had no front it seemed for her legs, apparently for showing off thigh high boots on crossed tucked legs. Her glove hands rested neatly on one thigh. They met her arm length sleeves. Her jacket seemed to be apart of the gown, trimmed nicely and seamlessly fitting over the top of the gown. Thin lines of gold the only accents on the gown. The woman's face was framed by a pair of slim spectacles. The autumn red colored hair rested over her shoulders. Her olive complexion was very exotic and to see. Ice blue eyes looked at the newcomer to the small gathering and a bright smile quickly greeted her. "My dear Kana, welcome and good morning. How are you? Did you sleep well? Are you hungry? We have some bread I baked and some fruits, figs, and nuts from our garden." Kana was bewildered by the speed of the questions and the bright mood of this person. "I'm good… no that's not true at all. I'm confused." She breathed deeply and slowly. The woman waited patiently for Kana to speak with a slightly concerned look on her face. "I woke up in a room like mine back in the academy. It was way to clean to be any room I've ever seen there. I stepped on a heated floor that we aren't available to anyone aside from professors or students who are in advanced studies. Then there's this," She held her arms out, "This is silk. It has emblems in it that are apart of the fabric." The woman nodded slowly and looked thoughtfully at Kana.

"Yes, I can see how troubling this can be. Being here is much like being at the Academy in the White Stronghold. Certain things are nicer here. The floors here are much nicer. Our cook here is better, cute too," the woman said with a wink. She took a small cup from the table and took a sip, "Well, I guess I have to be business like the other four you've met. It's a shame to have to get all stuffy. You know, I'm not going to act like them today. I like all of you, so bear with me. You're all very energetic and lively. Something this place has missed for some time. So, let's start off with the basics. You are currently below the ruins of the guild that you, forgive the pun, stumbled onto. Your rooms are yours until you recovered from the ritual. The fear that my leader and officers visited upon you was not cruel. I know you might not agree with that, but trust me it was for your safety. Now, it has been about one day since you all passed out. Myself and a healer tended to all of you to make sure you were safe and sound. As you can see half of you are here. The other half are beyond that set of doors and across the hall. They are still tired from the event before. So the healer is currently tending to them while all of us get to chat a bit. Before we carry on any further, please eat and drink. Regain some of your strength and I shall entertain all of you."

Fruits, nuts and slices of bread were tossed onto plates; while tankards reserved for copious amounts of ale brimmed with mixed juices of fruit. The woman slowly placed light wooden tables next to everyone for a place to rest their food and drink. She took some figs and refilled her cup. Moving her seat a bit to face the fire a bit more and resuming her elegant posture she resumed speaking. "I realize I have been so familiar with all of you, yet never introduced myself. I am known as Voice of Lyssa. You are correct in believing that this is not my real name. I have forsaken that name and forgotten it when I took upon that mantle. I am the storyteller of this guild. I teach the lore to our new members and tell spellbinding stories for those who are visiting. Seeing as you are currently visiting with us, shall I share a story?" Nods and mouth full affirmations came quickly from the linguists. "Well then, let me think for a bit. Ah! I know the perfect story for all of you. Turn your gaze to the fire, my dear guests." With an outstretched hand the woman began to draw some symbols in the air, the group watched with caution budding in their minds. Slowly magical essence began to flow to the fire, turning it from its reds and oranges into the rainbow. Slowly into view came a vision of a peaceful path covered by graceful branches bearing autumn leaves. Light filtered lazily through the leaves. It turns into the view of a narrow road passing around a hill, grass and red iris flowers lined the path. Slowly the view slowly crossed the road and crested the hill revealing a peaceful hamlet of nestled beside a small pond with a small waterfall nearby. Butterflies fluttered by dancing on an unseen breeze. As all of this entranced the linguists the woman spoke. Her soft voice added to the scene unfolding before their eyes.

"The last day dawns on the Kingdom of Ascalon. It arrives with no fanfare, no tolling of alarms…"


End file.
